899
A sailor at the Blue Whale is horrified to see the sign of the Naga on Paul's wrist. Synopsis Teaser : The great estate of Collinwood, on a dark and puzzling night. For a man who once called this house home is being pursued by unknown furies. And as the time when they will reveal themselves comes nearer and nearer, he sits in a hotel room in the neighboring village, and tries to make sense of a note which terrorizes him for reasons he does not even understand. Paul wonders what his letter means and why it was left for him at the antique shop. He then has a premonition that there might be someone outside the door. As he goes to open the door, he sees the sign of the Naga on his wrist. Act I At Collinwood, Carolyn is reading a letter she has just received from Paul. He wonders if Carolyn has forgotten about him, since she has not been in contact with him for a while, and asks her to call him. Meanwhile, Paul is frantically trying to wash off the sign of the Naga from his wrist, but he isn't having any luck. The phone rings, and it's Carolyn. She tells him that David forgot to leave her his note. Paul asks again if she can come visit him, but she is hesitant at first. Elizabeth then walks in on Carolyn on the phone with him, and she quickly hangs up. Elizabeth asks her if she is ready for a meeting they are supposed to attend, but Carolyn makes up a lie, saying she has to do something for Megan, and won't be able to go. Elizabeth stares at the phone as Carolyn abruptly leaves the house. Carolyn arrives at Paul's hotel room. In the midst of their conversation, Carolyn notes that Paul has been looking at his wrist every so often, and she asks him the real reason as to why he wanted to see her tonight. Paul tells her that he is struggling by living in his hotel room, and needs to get back into Collinwood. He also mentions that he feels like "someone is trying to do something" to him. Carolyn says she will take him back to Collinwood that night, whether anyone likes it or not. Paul, extremely grateful for all of her help, tells Carolyn that he loves her. The two embrace. Soon after, the two hear the door open. It's Elizabeth. Act II Elizabeth is shocked to see that Paul has returned to Collinsport. She becomes upset when Paul refers to her as "Mrs. Paul Stoddard," saying she is "Elizabeth Collins Stoddard" instead. Elizabeth asks Carolyn to leave so she and Paul can discuss their issues. Carolyn refuses to leave at first, wondering why the three of them can't just get along and move on. Paul then suggests Carolyn should leave. She finally agrees, but not before yelling at Elizabeth for following her to the hotel. Elizabeth and Paul then begin aruging, with Elizabeth mentioning she had forgotten how sneaky Paul is. Paul then tells her that she was the reason he returned to Collinsport, and he says he is a changed man. Elizabeth doesn't believe him, and tells him to get out of town immediately. Paul then wonders where he could ever go, and Elizabeth says he should go back to that "successful life" he has had for the past 20 years. He tries to tell Carolyn that he came back because he feels like "someone or something is doing something to him," but Elizabeth refutes his claim, and tells him there is a train leaving town at 11:00 PM, and he had better be on it. Act III Later that night, Paul is drinking at the Blue Whale, and has apparently missed his train. He notices there is a sailor sitting at the end of the bar who has been watching him for quite some time. The sailor offers Paul a drink, but he declines. Paul introduces himself, and immediately shows him the sign of the Naga on his wrist. Paul asks if he has ever seen it before. The sailor, visibly shaken upon seeing the Naga, says he has seen it, and recognizes it as "a creature without a soul." Paul continues to panic, especially after the sailor tells him he is in trouble if he has the Naga on his wrist. He agrees to try to help him. Elizabeth has returned to Collinwood. Carolyn immediately rushes in and scolds her for her actions at Paul's hotel room. Elizabeth tells Carolyn she must never see Paul again, but Carolyn says she will be seeing him again soon. Elizabeth forbids it, but Carolyn stands firm, and reminds her that Paul is her father. Paul is back at his hotel room, and is drawing a pentagram with chalk on the floor, with lit candles around it. In his imagination, Paul hears a strange voice he has never heard before, which taunts him and reminds him that "payment is due tonight." The voice stops as soon as Paul positions himself inside the pentagram, but then there is a knock on the door. Paul screams as the door opens. Memorable quotes : Jack: A creature without a soul; it has to find one to be real. ---- : Elizabeth: Blackmail again...emotional instead of financial. You haven't changed a bit, Paul. You're still the same sly, dishonest man.... ---- : Elizabeth: You’re always so willing to admit your mistakes! And after you’ve admitted them, you’re perfectly willing to make them all over again! Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Dennis Patrick as Paul Stoddard * Ken McMillan as Jack Long * John Harkins as Mr. Strak Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 903. * There is a tape edit when Paul is in his room at the Collinsport Inn. Story * Mrs. Ponting always says Elizabeth and Carolyn are late for committee meetings; she makes a point of not start without them. * Jack Long, who ships out on the Orient Prince, has seen the Leviathan Naga symbol before whilst in the east; it represents a creature without a soul. He also once sailed on a haunted ship out of . * December 4 is today on the show. The voice is saying "tonight" to Paul. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Paul: What does it mean?; Carolyn: (reads letter from Paul, thinks with his voice) * TIMELINE: 9:40pm: Carolyn reads Paul's letter. There's a train leaving at 11. Bloopers and continuity errors * The sign of the Naga on Paul's wrist is much larger and more colorful than it was a the end of the previous episode. * A boom microphone can briefly be seen hanging from above when Paul is drawing the pentagram in his room at the Collinsport Inn. * The doorknob on the door to Paul's room is loose and has caused scratches to the door. * When Elizabeth threatens Paul regarding his remaining in town, she accidentally says, "If you stay in Collinwood..." when she was supposed to say "Collinsport". External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 899 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 899 - The Fam Dram0899